The present invention pertains to a device for reducing the velocity of impact of printed products in the base of a delivery paddle wheel of printing presses. The device includes rotated cam plates which are in operative connection with rollers and one cam plate-roller pair being arranged in each intermediate zone of disc-shaped petal parts of the delivery paddle wheel.
Such a device is known from West German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 34,06,069. Here, cam plates are arranged on double lever-like arms mounted rotatably around the paddle wheel axis between the paddle wheel disks. Rings are arranged on a rotatable shaft in operative connection to the cam plates. This shaft is mounted in a frame surrounding the delivery paddle wheel, which frame is adjustable jointly with the double lever-like arms around the delivery paddle wheel via an adjusting device. This adjustment serves to guarantee that the product is caught and decelerated at the trailing end and before impacting on the base of the paddle when changing the production over to a product with a different format, which is manifested as different product lengths in the delivery paddle wheel. With the drive configuration used in this device, it is necessary to additionally adjust the cam plates in the new position. This additional adjustment of the cam plates makes readjustment during the operation of the printing press and automation of the adjustment difficult.